


exile

by lezbihonest (stuckyismylife), stuckyismylife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Smut, Stark Tower, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyismylife/pseuds/lezbihonest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyismylife/pseuds/stuckyismylife
Summary: A mysterious woman with no memory and unexplained powers wakes up in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. She doesn't even know her name. What are two supersoldiers to do?This is purely self-indulgent and ridiculous.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my tale of woe :') this is all self indulgent bullshit because i'd love to be between bucky and steve. <3

I wake up. 

Eyes shooting open, pupils dilating with the light, breath pushing faster out of my lungs as I realize I don’t know where I am. I see gray walls and oh my fucking god I can’t move, I’m strapped down and thrashing now as I realize more and more that-   
I don’t know where I am   
I don't know how I got here  
Fuck.   
I scream, and scream, and scream. My throat begins to feel hoarse by the time someone comes in, someone in a medical jacket who tries to soothe me. When that doesn’t work, she injects something clear into the IV that is in my arm. I scream less after that. 

She says a few words that I don’t quite grasp until she leaves, something about “stay calm” and, “she will be here soon”. Who? I try to ask but she leaves the room before I can. I test the restraints holding me down again. They’re tight around my middle, as well as my wrists and thighs. Fuck. Fuck. 

The room spins a bit as whatever the woman injected me with kicks in. I feel floaty, and I can’t focus on anything, as much as I try to think about who I am, or where I am, or anything about me really. 

I don’t know how much time has passed by the time that another woman enters the room. She is stately, strong and tall, with hair pushed back. She stands and just stares for what feels like hours, and I feel like a deer in headlights, watching her, eyes bulging out of my head. 

I try to speak, but it’s hard, and my head feels like lead. 

“I am Special Agent Hill.” She breaks her silence and takes a step towards my bed. “And you are?” 

I am almost trembling. “I, I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know your name?” 

“No.” I try to sit up but my restraints push me back down. “I don’t know who I am. Or where I am. Please help me.” I plead with her. She doesn’t care. 

“How did you get here.” 

Anger rises in my chest. “I’m telling you, I don’t KNOW.” The feeling in my chest travels through my body until a flash of blue light; the cart at the end of my bed crashes against the wall, and Agent Hill steps backward, a hand on her gun. 

I fall still. “What the FUCK.” A tear starts to fall from the corner of my eye. “Agent Hill please believe me. I don’t know how I got here. I don’t know what’s happening to me. Please.” 

Her blue eyes survey me, and they narrow before she says, “Wait here.” 

I don’t have much of a choice but to lay and wait, a million thoughts now running through my mind. I notice now the ache that is running through my body, like a full body bruise. I’m contemplating how this came to be as the door opens again. 

Hill is back, and she has another woman with her, one with long auburn hair, and kind eyes. Agent Hill moves to undo my restraints, replacing the, with cuffs- made of vibranium maybe?- that lit up with blue light as she clicks them onto my wrists. “If you try to run, fight, or use any powers, these will take care of you. You’ll end up back here, or worse. Do you understand?” 

I shake my head yes, and she motions for me to stand before pulling my hands behind my back, cuffs locking together. She and the other woman escorted me through an almost endless amount of hallways. I assume I must be quite the sight right now, in hospital scrubs that I woke up in, bare feet, and cuffs on my wrists.

I am led into an almost empty room, with only a table and two chairs. Hill gestures for me to sit in one chair, as the unknown woman takes the other. Hill takes the cuffs off of my wrists before exiting the room, though I am sure she's still observing.

“My name is Wanda,” the woman says, blue eyes piercing. “Do you know who I am?” 

I think for a moment. “Are you part of the Avengers?” 

She nods. “You say you don’t know who you are, yes?” I murmur the answer; yes. “I need you to relax for a moment okay? I need to know that you are who you say you are.” 

“Okay,” I say feebly. I slouch a bit in my chair, and close my eyes as I wait for- well I don’t know what I’m waiting for. 

Then, I feel it. A strange feeling, like someone digging around in my brain with spectral fingers. It is violating, but strangely comforting. I don’t feel threatened by Wanda, though I am sure she could kill me if she wanted to. As soon as I feel the strange probing, it is gone, and I open my eyes again. Wanda looks puzzled, and pulls a tablet out of her pocket. A few taps and she shows me a photo. 

“Do you know where this is?” 

I nod. “New York City.” She does this again, different photos each time. 

“That’s S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. That’s the president. Tony Stark and Captain America; I’m not sure who the long haired guy is.” 

Wanda nods. “I’ll be right back.” 

I stare at the wall in front of me as she leaves. How the fuck did I get here. I don’t even know my own name. As I think about this more, my hands tremble. 

The door opens, and Wanda takes a seat across from me again. “What should we call you,” she asks, and I ponder the question. 

“I- I don’t know. I have no idea.” I wring my hands under the table as dread fills my body. “I am so fucking confused and I-” 

A tear slides down my face as a wave of sadness flows through me and suddenly- oh fuck, the blue light appears again and suddenly the air is crackling with electricity. My hair stands on end and I start to panic as the charge in the air seems to grow and grow and grow until- 

“No.” 

At Wanda’s command, the electricity disappears. I look up. “I swear, I didn’t mean to do that. God I’m so sorry I don’t know what happened!” 

Wanda looks at me, compassion seeping into her gaze. “I know you didn’t mean to.” She settles in her chair again and clasps her hands above the table. “Okay. Here’s what’s going to happen. Since you have no memory of who you are or where you came from, you will be under protection in Stark Tower with me from now on. You obviously do not have a handle on any powers you may have, and I can help train you. However, this means that you will be in Avenger’s custody, and if anything about your situation changes, we will be aware of it, and reevaluate. How does this sound to you?” 

“It doesn’t seem that I have much of a choice do I?” I look down at my hands. “But… That sounds fine, I guess. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.” 

“Alright, so we agree.” She smiles. Wanda has kind eyes, and I am filled with the overwhelming feeling that things are going to be okay. I hope that feeling is right. 

Agent Hill enters and puts the cuffs back onto my wrists, and I follow her and Wanda through more identical hallways until we reach what looks like a parking garage. Wanda escorts me into the back of a black truck. “We will be driving for quite some time.” She reaches into her pockets and pulls out two silver bracelets. “These are new cuffs for you. These will not restrict your powers, but they essentially put you under house arrest. Do you understand?” 

I nod. “These will stay on you at all times. If something happens, like you try to attack someone, these will also incapacitate you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” She smiles at me, before turning her head to look out the window. I do the same, and as building and cars fly by, my eyes droop. 

\---

“We’re here.” Wanda’s soft voice jolts me awake, and I look out the window to see that night has fallen. She guides me through the tower, and as we stand in the elevator she turns to me. “I’m going to just show you to your room tonight, okay? Tomorrow you’ll get the full tour.” 

“Okay.” I can barely keep my eyes open, and I barely even see the room that Wanda brings me to before I collapse on the bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, the sun is streaming through the huge windows. I’m still laying face-down, right where I fell asleep, though I have a blanket covering me now. I stay still for a few moments, feeling groggy, before I sit up and rub my eyes. 

At the foot of my bed sits a pile of clothes, and a note.

_ Good morning!!  _

_ Here are some clothes you can borrow (the undergarments are new), we’ll get you some of your own soon. Just come on out whenever you’re ready!!!  _

_ -Wanda  _

I discard my scrubs onto the bed, and wander into the ensuite bathroom in my new underwear. My reflection stares back at me in the full length mirror, and I raise a hand, watching myself in the mirror. That’s me. But who is that? 

My hair is a mess, and I dig through the drawers until I find a brush and a pack of elastics. I pull it back, and my eyes drift to a tattoo I spot on my side. My fingers brush over it, a sprig of lavender on my ribs. There’s another, on my left bicep; an intricate red robin. 

Who the fuck am I? 

Shaking the thought out of my head, I brush my teeth with the toothbrush that was left out for me, and put on the rest of my borrowed clothes- leggings, a t-shirt, and a soft flannel. I explore the room- more like rooms- which includes a large kitchen and furnished living room. The view is beautiful, but overwhelming, and I turn to the door. 

A tightness swells in my chest. I don’t know what awaits me outside that door, and I brace myself for a cold reaction to my presence. I open it. 

My door opens into a large common area, with a kitchen, dining area, and a room enclosed by windows, containing a large flat screen tv and many couches. There are floor to ceiling windows surrounding the room, and my eyes drift to a small group of people sitting at a table, coffees in front of them. They fall silent as I enter, and turn to look at me. 

I recognize four out of the five sitting together: first Wanda, smiling and gesturing for me to sit down, then Tony Stark, and a bulky man with brown hair next to him. Beside the unknown man sits a redhead who I recognize as the Black Widow, Natasha Romonov. Lastly,  _ the _ Captain America sits, face stony as he takes a sip from his mug. 

“Come sit,” Wanda says, and pulls out the seat next to hers. I pad across the wood floor and take a seat, tucking a leg under me. Wanda looks into my eyes. “Do you know what you’d like us to call you?” 

“I think we should be in charge of the nickname department,” says Tony Stark, and Natasha throws him a look. 

I think for a moment. “Um, I’m not sure. I don’t know anything.” Everyone looks at me and I give an awkward laugh. “Uh- maybe Robin? I saw this morning that I have a robin tattoo, and it sounds dumb but I apparently like them enough to get them tattooed so…”

“Robin,” says Wanda, smiling. “That sounds wonderful. It suits you.” She turns to the rest of the group. “Robin, this is Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romonoff, and Steve Rogers.” 

“Hello.” My voice sounds like a tiny squeak. “Wait, Bucky?” 

He chuckles in a gravelly voice. “Yes?” 

“No, sorry it’s just, I’ve never heard a name like that before. I don’t think.” He laughs again, and sits forward in his chair. “My real name is James, Bucky is just a nickname.” 

I nod, and I fall silent. What do I say, in front of these powerhouses? 

Luckily, Wanda takes care of that. “So, Robin. We are all here to get you adjusted and start your training and conditioning regime.” 

“Conditioning?” 

Wanda nods. “Yesterday, I probed your mind. And Robin, there are no personal memories. There is nothing in your head that says that you are a criminal or spy, and that means that we will take a new course of action.” 

“What is it?” I ask, wringing my hands. 

“Assuming that you follow our rules,” Natasha chimes in, looking at me pointedly. “We will house you, and you will train, physically and mentally.” 

“We’ve heard you have some sort of powers,” Tony says. “And Wanda is the perfect person for you to train under.” 

I furrow my brow. “What- what do you want in exchange? I’m not naive enough to think that you’d do something like this for me without recompense.” 

Tony scoffs. “You’re right-” 

“Our main concern,” Steve interrupts, “is making sure that you can use whatever powers you have in a safe and capable way. However, you’re right. If you agree to this, you’ll be a S.H.I.E.L.D member for at least one mandatory year after we deem you fit for the field. After that, you can keep working with us, or retire as a citizen.” 

Wanda turns to me. “All of this goes into effect after a two month long probationary period, though you could sign the contract today. During that time, you must wear those tracking cuffs-” she gestures at my wrists, “and you may not leave the tower without one of us. How does this sound?” 

I chew on my lip for a moment as I mull it over. “If I say no?” 

“You go back into S.H.I.E.L.D custody as an alien prisoner.” 

I think for a moment. “So?” Wanda prompts, and I rub my hand across my face. What else would I do? I have nowhere to go, and no one I know. 

“Okay.” 

“This will mean that you are part of our team and community, is that okay with you?” Bucky looks at me with kind grey eyes, and a strange look on his face; suddenly feeling overwhelms me. Sadness and fear swell in my chest, and I’m holding onto the arm of my chair, breathing faster and faster, and then suddenly there is a cracking sound and every mug on the table is shattered and everyone is jumping back and staring at me again, bewildered and angry. 

“Oh my god.” Tears are welling in my eyes and I cover my mouth with my hands. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened I swear I didn’t mean to I don’t-” a hand on my arm stops me from saying anything more. Bucky’s hand is warm, and his eyes look into mine. 

He exudes calmness as he says, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Why don’t we go sit and talk?” 

“I- I need to clean this up, this is all my fault.” I try to look for a towel, or something to help, when someone else stops me. 

“Robin, I’ll take care of this.” Wanda snaps her fingers and the cups are suddenly back together. “See? All good.” 

I nod quietly, and Bucky leads me back into my room and sits me on the couch. “I’m going to make us some tea, okay?” 

“Okay.” I can barely hear myself, my ears are ringing. 

“Why don’t you get yourself a blanket, they’re in a basket by the TV.” Almost robotically, I do as he suggests, picking the fluffiest blanket and curling into it on the couch. I hear the kettle scream, and soon Bucky sits at the other end of the couch, and offers me a mug. Oolong. 

“You can’t remember anything?” He asks. He’s so big but doing his best to be not intimidating, despite his  _ metal arm _ . I fixate on his shoulder length hair as I start to speak. It’s so pretty.

“No. I can’t remember anything. The last thing I remember is waking up strapped to a hospital bed.” 

Bucky nods. “And you don’t know where you got those bruises?” 

“What bruises?” Bucky gestures at me, and I look at my arms and  _ how did I not see those earlier I am literally covered in bruises _ . “What the hell? No. I don’t know.” 

“So, Hill told me that we found you upstate. You seemed to have literally crashed into the ground. Which explains the bruises.” 

My breath quickens. Oh my god what is happening to me? “Robin.” I start to panic more. Who AM I? “Robin.” My eyes snap up to Bucky’s. “Take a deep breath, then another.” My lungs fill with air. “Why don’t you take a sip of tea, and I’ll tell you something about myself.” 

Oolong spreads across my taste buds, and I feel a little calmer. “I was brainwashed by Hydra for almost 70 years after World War Two. They took away almost all of my memories, and it took a lot of time, patience, and therapy to get them back. One of the main things I remember from those months was the loss of control.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” I murmured. “And I think I’m feeling that, but I also feel like, nervous and scared and angry and a million other things.” 

Bucky nods. “I’m always here to talk if you need to, okay?” I nod. “I understand what you’re going through. That’s why I’m here. Wanda has similar powers, Steve and Natasha are skilled in combat and training, and Tony, well, this is his tower. But I really understand what you're going through.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now why don’t we get you set up with your new phone and a tour.” 

\---

I slide into bed, tired and overwhelmed, but I can't sleep. After tossing and turning for a bit, I get up and wander into the common area with my new computer. While it starts, I get myself a glass of water and sit back down. 

I can’t figure anything out on this laptop. I give a frustrated groan and put my head in my hands. 

“Do you need help?” 

I look up to see Steve standing there, a book under his arm. “Wanda told me about this website called Pinterest so I can look at room decor to see what I like,” I explain. “But I can’t figure out how to get to it.” 

Steve takes a seat next to me. “I can show you. First you go to google,” He taps the mouse, and then types on the keyboard. “Then you type in Pinterest. Then you can look up whatever you want on the website.” 

I smile at him. “Thank you. I seem to be bad at this stuff.” Steve chuckles. 

“That's okay, I was too. It takes a while to get acquainted with it, but you can do it.” His eyes are warm as he smiles as me. “I actually have a list of things to catch up on, staples of pop culture, if you ever want a place to start.” 

“Really? That would be great, I feel like I have nothing to do but look out the window.” 

Steve smiles. “That’s how I felt too. Soon we’ll start physical training, and that might make you feel a little more purposeful.” 

“I don’t know how I feel about that yet,” I laugh. “But to be fair I don’t know how I feel about most things.” 

That makes Steve laugh, and my chest feels warm. “I have something that might help with that too. When I first woke up from the ice, I was so disoriented and didn’t have much sense of self. Every morning- or when I needed it- I would just look in the mirror and say things I know about myself.” 

“Like, I’m Steve Rogers and I like… I don’t know, the American flag?” 

His lips quirk up in a smile. “Something like that yeah. You try.” 

I take a breath. “My name is Robin, and I- fuck I don’t know.” 

Steve thinks for a moment. “You have a sprig of lavender tattooed right? Do you like that?” 

I ponder that.. “Yes. I like lavender.” 

“That's a start then.” Steve smiles, and it makes me smile too. “You said that you were gonna look at room decor?” 

“Yeah, Wanda said I should decorate my room, cause I guess I’ll be here for a while.” 

“Do you want to watch TV while you look? I’ve been meaning to watch something called  _ Friends _ .” 

I look at Steve’s blue eyes. He’s sweet. “Yeah, that sounds great.” I follow Steve into the TV room, and we sit next to each other on the plush red couch. Steve turns on the show, and I start to browse around online, looking at different room styles. I found one I liked, a kind of boho room, a bed with lots of pillows and string lights, and some hanging plants, and I showed it to Steve. 

“I like that one.” He said, and I agreed. “Tomorrow you should talk to Pepper. I’m sure she’ll be able to set you up with some funds.”

“So many people to meet,” I take a sip of my water, tightness in my chest. “It’s very overwhelming.” The feeling creeps up into my throat, constricting it, and I breathe faster and faster. 

“Hey, hey,” Steve interrupts my spiral, and a warm hand is suddenly covering mine. “You don’t have to meet anyone if you don’t want to.” 

“It’s not just that,” I sniffle, and he hands me my water. I take a sip. “It’s, it’s just a lot of things all at once. I’m not sure how to feel. And should I just accept money? I don’t know.” 

“Trust me, Stark Industries has money to spare. We all do. Hell, Stark himself will probably give you enough to decorate ten rooms.” I sigh, uneasy at the thought. “You deserve to have a space to call your own anyway.” 

“I guess. It’s weird that I live here though. Like, Stark Tower.” 

“It's a strange experience, definitely. You’ll get used to it though.” A laugh track plays from the TV, and I look down at my lap. 

“I don’t think that the rest of the Avengers will get used to me though. I’m an outsider.” 

“You might be, but we all trust Wanda’s judgement. If she doesn’t think you’re a threat, that’s good enough for me. The others will warm up to you I’m sure.” 

“I hope so,” I murmur. “I have nowhere else to go.” 

Steve smiles reassuringly at me. “Why don’t we make a list of things you want for your room?” 

“Okay.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding.

Sunlight hitting my eyes wakes me up, and I squint and yawn. I’m still on the red couch, curled up, head resting on its arm. I rub my eyes, and spot Steve still asleep, sitting up on the other end of the couch. He looks peaceful, lashes laying upon his pale cheeks. 

I sigh and sit upright, stretching with a groan. Steve stirs, but doesn’t wake. We had stayed up for a few hours making my list before we both fell asleep. My computer is still open on the chair next to me, a battery image blinking red on the screen. 

“Wake up sleepy-heads!” Tony gives me a start when he walks in abruptly, and Steve jerks awake with a grunt. “We have things to do, people to see. Hey Robin,” I blink at him sleepily, flinching away from a small piece of plastic he tosses across the room to me. I pick it up from where it falls. A credit card. “Get whatever you want. Probably start with clothes, Stark Industries merchandise is not flattering.” 

I look down at the sweatpants I’m wearing that have STARK written on the calf. “Then why do you sell them?” 

He only laughs in response. “Seriously though, get whatever you want.” 

“Really? Anything?” 

“You’re a part of the team now Robin, buy a house for all I care. You should be comfortable here.” 

I smile. “Thank you Tony.” 

“It’s nothing.” He gives me a smile. “Steven, we have a suit fitting today; Robin, you can join us if you want, you might like a tour of the lab.” 

Steve nods, and turns his head to smile at you. “Want to?” 

“Sure, um, when do we start conditioning or whatever?” 

“We can start tomorrow,” Steve says. “Take today to relax if you’d like.” 

I chew on my lips. “I’ll come with you later, if that’s okay.” 

Tony claps his hands together. “Fantastic. See you two later.” Unceremoniously, or, as unceremoniously as Tony Stark can be, he walks from the room. 

“Do you think Wanda will want to help me order this stuff?” I ask, gesturing to the list we made. “Honestly I don’t know how to do it myself.” 

Steve smiles. “I think she’d be thrilled.” 

I pull my brand new phone out of my pocket, and scroll through the contacts that someone (presumably Wanda) programmed into my phone. When I find Wanda’s contact, I clumsily type out my message. 

_ Hi Wanda! Would you mind helping me order some new things for my room? ~Robin _

My phone makes a little swooshing sound as the text sends, and I pick up my computer. “I should charge this, I think.” 

Steve smiles. “I’ll come get you when it’s time to go down to Tony’s lab, okay?” 

“Okay.” I grin at him. “And, Steve? Thank you. For last night and everything.” 

He smiles bigger now. “Anytime Robin. I had fun.” 

I blush and rush out of the room. 

\---

“There, I think that’s everything!” Wanda clicks the checkout button, finishing our shopping list. She had encouraged me to get anything I wanted, and in one to two business days, I would have a closet of clothes, and a new bedroom ~aesthetic~ with furniture to match. Wanda even brought me a plant when she arrived at my door, a pothos, she said it was called. It sits on the only other furniture in my room, an empty dresser, and it seems to be basking in the sun. 

“Thank you for your help,” I say, and she squeezes my hand. 

“You’re welcome,” Her words contain a slight Sokovian lilt, and it’s comforting. “Come, why don’t we watch a movie before dinner.” 

“Actually-” I’m interrupted by a knock on my door, and I rush to it. “I’m going down to the lab with Steve, is that okay?” 

Wanda smiles wide. “Of course, we can watch a movie later!” I open the door. 

“Ready, Robin?” Steve stands in the doorway, and  _ god _ he towers over me. 

I gulp, and then nod. “Yes let’s go.” 

Wanda smiles, and closes the door as Steve guides me down the hall, to an elevator. There are an ungodly amount of buttons on the wall, though Steve doesn’t push one. 

“Tony’s lab please, JARVIS,” Steve says as he stands beside me. 

“Who’s-” 

“En route to the lab, Captain.” An automated voice booms through the elevator, and I let out a squeak. 

“What’s that?” I look around for a speaker, and there are none. 

“Oh, that’s JARVIS.” Steve glances up at the ceiling. “He’s the A.I that basically runs the tower.” 

“A.I?” 

“Artificial Intelligence. You can ask him anything you’d like. He also takes care of the security and such.”

I furrow my brow. “Hello JARVIS.” 

“Hello Ms. Robin.” 

I laugh a bit. The tower talks. Steve smiles at me as the elevator stops, and the doors open. He gestures for me to walk out, and what awaits me outside is… frankly overwhelming. The lab seems to be this entire floor, and it’s made up of many tables, computers, and other electronics that I don’t recognize. There are the Iron Man suits, standing, seemingly waiting to be used. Tony is standing in front of some large computer interface, taller than him. 

He turns as the elevator doors open. “Rogers! Robin you came! Fantastic.” 

Steve smiles, and walks towards him. I linger behind, fingers trailing along the stainless steel tables. “What have you got for me today Tony?” 

“I’ve adjusted your new suit again, and I need you to try it on.” Tony tosses a big swath of blue fabric to Steve, who catches it, begins to pull off his shirt. I avert my eyes, and Tony laughs. “No need Robin, he has to wear that Nike shit underneath anyways, the Dri-Fit. Besides, it's not like the old man has any shame left.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, but Tony’s right, he has very tight fitting black tights and an undershirt on. I lower my eyes anyway, I don’t want to find out what I’ll feel if I look at the supersoldier before me.  _ My name is Robin. I like lavender. I like pothos plants. I like Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff and Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark (I think).  _

“It fits great Tony.” I’m dragged from my thoughts as Steve remarks on his suit. It’s dark blue, a silver star slapped across his chest. 

Tony adjusts something on his screens. “By the way Robin, you can wander around all you like, just be careful touching anything.” 

I nod, and do just that. The whole room is so interesting, full of technology I’ve never seen before. Well, to be fair, the whole world is full of things I’ve never seen before. 

\---

“It’s movie night kiddos,” Tony announces, waving his arms as he enters the common room. Wanda and I are hovering over a large pot of fettuccine, she stirs as I watch and try to commit every detail to memory so I can at least cook  _ something _ . 

Natasha, Bucky, and Steve look up from their game of cards. “It is?” Steve asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, and I’ve brought a few other members of the team for Robin to meet.” Oh my god more people. 

Three figures follow Tony, a very young looking boy, a tall, handsome black man, and a… wait is that guy red? 

“This is Peter, Sam, and Vision,” Tony says.

My eyes flick toward Wanda with confusion, and she whispers, “Vision was an android.” Not that that clears anything up. I go to shake their hands. Sam is very friendly, and charming at that, with a very kind smile. Peter seems- what's the word- flustered. He’s kind anyway, and such a kid. Vision is kind and very polite, but god I can’t get over the androidness of him. 

“Well,” Wanda says, “We’ll definitely have enough food. Come Robin, let's make the sauce.” I assume that Peter, Sam, and Vision have been briefed on my situation, as they do not ask any overtly personal questions that could leave an awkward silence. I help Wanda as they talk, and soon Bucky comes over to help too. 

He’s pulling bread out of the oven. “I made this earlier,” he says, and raps his knuckles over the crust. “I got really into cooking when I first moved in here. I can show you a few recipes sometime if you’d like.” 

I nod. “I’d like that.” 

Bucky smiles warmly. His eyes really are gorgeous, blue and kind of grey. 

“Looks like we’re ready to eat!” Wanda’s smile is absolutely contagious and I turn to grab plates out of the cabinet, but she grabs my arm. “We cook, they serve.” I nod, and I smile as I grab a chair between Wanda and Sam. 

As flatware and plates of pasta and bread are put on the table, Sam turns to me. “Are you settling in?” He seems to radiate calming energy. 

“Yeah,” I respond, my voice soft. “It’s been a bit overwhelming but okay. I’m getting used to it.” 

“I understand that. It can be hard. Have you gotten the chance to explore much yet?” 

“No,” I fiddle with the hem of my shirt, another one of Wanda’s. “I’ve only seen the lab really. I assume I’ll see the gym sometime soon too.” 

Sam laughs. “It’s one hell of a gym that's for sure.” He takes a sip of his beer. “Robin, if you ever want to take a walk around the city, or if you just need a friend, let me know. I think Wanda put my number in your phone, so feel free to use it.” 

I smile. “Thank you Sam. I will.” 

Wanda passes me a bowl of pasta, and it smells heavenly. I taste it, and god that’s delicious.  _ I like fettuccine alfredo _ . The people around the table echo their own praise. I zone out a bit as I eat, letting the laughter and warmth of the others envelop me. I’m in my own world for a bit until I hear a joke about Steve being old. 

“It’s not often that Steve gets to play technology expert,” Bucky jokes, elbowing Steve. 

“Hey listen,” Steve takes a swig of his beer. “In terms of years I’ve been awake for, I’m only 28.” 

“That’s still old!” Peter says, laughing. “That’s almost thirty.” 

“You must think I’m ancient, kid,” Stark says. 

“How old are you Robin?” Peter freezes as soon as the words pass his lips, as does the rest of the table. 

“I- I don’t know.” And suddenly, I’m laughing. Wanda looks at me, bewildered. “I’m sorry, I'm sorry, it’s not funny,” I say through giggles. “Well it’s kinda funny. Who doesn’t know their own age?” 

Wanda shakes her head, laughing, and the tension at the table breaks. “Besides, can’t someone like, scan me or something? I don’t know.” 

Bucky looks directly in my eyes. “Now Robin, why don’t you try closing your eyes and  _ feeling _ how old you are.” The quirk in his smile tells me he's joking, but I shut my eyes for a moment. 

“Well, I know I’m younger than grandpa here,” I say gesturing to Steve, who feigns pain. “And I’m definitely older than the kid.” Peter scoffs, and luckily, people laugh. 

_ I like them _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddles.

I’m sitting in my room a few days later, deep into a series called  _ Parks and Recreation _ . It’s 3 am, and I know I should be sleeping- I train with Steve in the morning after all- but I can’t sleep at all as of late. As Leslie makes a quip on the screen, I hear something strange. A yell, and a banging. What is that? 

I stand, going to investigate. All is quiet and dark in my little apartment, except for the soft lights from my room and the lights of the city. I softly open the door, no one is in the common area. But then I hear it again, this time a thump and an angry male voice, down the hall. 

A door is slightly ajar, dim light filtering into the hallway. I poke my head inside, and again nothing but another open door. My feet are silent on the hardwood, and I pad forward again. 

When I look through the open door, I am shocked at what I see. Steve is on the floor, next to a seething Bucky, seemingly trapped by the blonde’s strong arms. Steve seems surprised to see me, though Bucky doesn’t look up. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry I just heard something and I came in, and I shouldn’t have I’m sorry,” I stumble backwards as Steve’s eyes pierce me, suddenly very self conscious in my sleep pants and sports bra that were perfect for  _ Parks and Rec  _ watching, but not so perfect for whatever the fuck this is. 

Steve shakes his head. “No, no, Robin it’s okay.” He looks down at Bucky, who is no longer straining against his arms, but now sitting quietly. “Buck, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, almost sullenly, and whispers something to Steve that I can’t hear. 

Steve nods. “Robin, wanna come here?” I nod, confused, but I walk towards where they’re sitting, next to the bed. “Buck, stand up.” Steve guides him onto the bed, square in the middle, Steve on his right. “If you want-” 

“I don’t wanna make her,” Bucky interrupts, mumbling. 

“Shush. If you want to, come sit and lay here with us and I’ll explain.” 

Do I want to? Yes. Of course I want to. I haven’t had something like a hug in- well I’m not sure. 

“Are you sure this won’t be weird?” I ask, and Steve smiles slightly. 

“Doll, nothing is weird to us anymore. Besides, it’s only cuddling, if you want to.” 

God. I do. 

I crawl onto the bed next to Bucky, and he looks at me with those eyes. God, those  _ eyes _ . Unbelievable. He smiles weakly at me. “C’mere.” I sit beside him, and he puts his arm around my waist as mine goes around his shoulders, my head resting on his. Steve’s free arm goes around me, his hand on my hair. 

It’s instantly calming. Their touch is like a drug. Suddenly I’m relaxed and tired. “So,” I whisper. “Is someone going to explain? Like, I don’t wanna complain but…” 

“We’ve both been through a lot,” Steve explains, his fingers softly playing with my hair. “Especially Bucky.” 

“I get night terrors,” Bucky says, voice gruff. “And, it helps… when Steve pins me down. So I can’t hurt anyone or anything. It helps to have someone here.” 

“I’m sorry.” The apology hangs in the air. 

“Thanks doll.” I chuckle a bit at that, and Bucky scoffs. “What?” 

“Sometimes you guys are just so… what's the word. Brooklyn? Forties? I’m not sure.” 

“Can’t help where you’re from  _ doll _ ,” says Steve, flicking my head. 

“Hey!” 

“How have you been?” Steve locks eyes with me, looking very serious all of a sudden. “Really.” 

“I’m.” How am I? “I think I’m okay. I- I haven’t been sleeping really. And I was reading this thing, on google. It was about touch, and how people can be touched-starved? I don’t know.” 

It’s quiet for a moment. “I think it's time to switch,” Bucky says. 

“No, we don’t need to Bucky I want you to be comf- ah!” I’m interrupted as I’m literally lifted by the two of them, in the middle now. They literally envelop me, Steve at my back, Bucky at my front, my arms around his waist. Steve’s left arm is playing with my hair again, his right thrown over my waist, his arm warm on my exposed flesh. I feel goosebumps, as Steve’s breath floats across the back of my neck. Bucky nuzzles his head into my hair. 

I could almost sob. In fact, a tear does escape me, running down my face, hitting one of their arms. “You okay?” Steve whispers, and I sniffle. 

“Yeah it- okay this sounds dumb but its nice to feel wanted.” 

“That’s not dumb,” says Bucky, nuzzling even closer if that’s possible. Emotion wells in my chest once more. I’m so happy at this moment, and suddenly- oh god. It’s flowing through me again, and I gasp. They both tense around me, trying to protect me but I don’t need it as a blue- what is that, a forcefield? A forcefield around us three, looking like sparkling stars. They both look at me in shock. 

“I’m, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I-” I pull away, and Steve lets me go, but only a little as he turns my head towards him. 

“Stop saying sorry.” Steve’s eyes reflect the lights above us. 

“Don’t you see?” Bucky said, his hands flat on my skin, and they’re warm and distracting and I should leave before I do something dumb because I’m pretty sure I’m a deeply impulsive person as it turns out. “This isn’t something you have to be afraid of. Take a deep breath.” 

I do. As my heart rate slows, the shield grows brighter until it bursts, gone. Now, I’m tired again. 

“Can we.” I stop myself, but Steve nudges me to finish my sentence, and I sink deeper into their embrace. “Can we stay like this tonight?” My voice is barely audible. 

“Of course doll.” 

I fall asleep to the sound of their breathing. 

\---

“Jesus Christ,” I pant, hands on my knees. “Can we stop with the fucking cardio?” 

Steve laughs with that  _ stupid _ smirk he gets, barely panting, not sweating at all. The bastard. “When you’re three bad guys deep and you still have the endurance to keep going, you’ll thank me.” 

“I will absolutely not.” I flop on the floor. “I can’t.” My lungs are burning. “I’m going to die Steven, and my blood will be on your hands.” 

His eyes roll. “So dramatic.” I try to kick him but my legs can’t reach. 

It’s been a week since my night with Bucky and Steve. That had been my best sleep in weeks; luckily, things had been mostly normal with them both. But god. I can’t get that night out of my head. 

“C’mon Robbie, get on up.” 

“You know I hate that,” I whine, and I push myself up, legs shaking. 

“Hit the showers,” Steve chuckles, patting me on the shoulder and  _ fuck _ it hurts. I’ve been weight training with Nat, and my entire body is hurting all the time. 

“Maybe I should hit the ice bath instead.” I limp over to the bench on the side of the indoor track, and drink as much water as I can stomach. 

“You baby.” Steve comes over, and picks me up, slinging me over his shoulder. 

“What are you  _ doing _ !” I laugh and clutch my water bottle as he carries me into the elevator. 

“You gotta be ready to watch a movie, and at the pace you’re moving at, that would take years.”

I try to ignore his hard muscles beneath me as I laugh. “Shuddup. I’ll shower and be ready.” 

“I think it’s just us three tonight, maybe Nat,” The elevator dings, and he continues his march to my room. “Wanda and Vis are out, doing whatever they do.” 

“Okay,” I say, as he enters my room, and lets me down gently. “I’m gonna shower, get outta here.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, but leaves, and I quickly hop in the shower. It’s freezing cold, but my poor muscles thank me for it. After, I get dressed in my comfiest fleece-lined sweatshirt, and leggings, and I practically limp into the common area, hair still wet.

“Doll!” Bucky gestures for me to come sit next to him on the large sectional, Netflix already up on the TV screen. 

“Hi,” I respond; I grab a piece of pizza from the open box on the coffee table, and then slide onto the couch next to Bucky. He smiles at me, and lifts his arm so I can sit tucked in next to him. I oblige, of course, groaning a bit as my sore legs move me into a more comfortable position. 

“You gonna share that?” Steve asks, walking in as I take a bite of my slice. 

“Not a chance in hell Rogers.” Bucky replies before I can, and pulls me so tight that I yelp a bit. His metal hand is always cold.

Steve chuckles, and god he always looks so handsome, tonight in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, more comfortable than his normal tee and bomber jacket. 

“Who said I wanted to be in a supersoldier sandwich anyway,” I wiggle out of Bucky’s embrace for another slice of pizza. “You’re two giant space heaters.” 

“You love it,” Steve intercepts me, slinging me  _ again _ on his back, and I’m laughing too hard to resist as his hands dig into my sides. Bucky is standing as an alarm rings. 

Both of their phones go off, and they stop. “Fuck,” Steve murmurs, placing me on the couch, as he taps on his device. 

I furrow my brow. “What’s wrong?” 

“We have to go. Nigeria. Rumlow’s been spotted.” Bucky’s eyes narrow, and Steve turns to me. “Tony will be here. Don’t go anywhere.” 

It’s not like I can go out of the tower anyway. 

I keep my distance as they suit up, Nat, Wanda, Sam, Steve, and Bucky, all being briefed as they got ready. I feel strange. I don’t think I should be as connected to them as I am already, I’ve only been here for about two and a half weeks. But, as my S.H.I.E.L.D mandated therapist explained to me, it is normal for someone in my situation to seek connection. I’m not sure how much she knows however, seeing as no one on earth has ever been in my situation before. She warned me too, of seeking out relationships before I know who I am. But again, how much does she really know? 

Steve takes me aside, closing the door to my room behind us as he grabs my shoulders. His eyes look deep into mine. “I need you to sit tight, okay? This should only take us three days, tops, so don’t worry.” 

I swallow audibly. “Steve, I. I’m worried about you. About all of you. I know I probably shouldn’t feel so strongly about all of you already but-” 

“Shhh.” Steve’s warm hand touches my cheek. “We feel the same Robin. You’re already a member of our team, and we care about you. This may be hard for you. The first time always is. But we’ll be back soon.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes. I promise.” Steve pulls me into an embrace, his body against mine, and I take a deep breath. “Everything will be okay.” 

I perch on the kitchen counter as Steve briefs everyone in an adjoining conference room. He’s very serious like this, as is Bucky, faces both stern and focused. Steve looks so commanding, and serious, as he gestures and commands his troops. Soon, they all exit the room, heading to the quinjet. Bucky stops next to me, hugs me, and drops a kiss on the top of my head. 

“Be safe,” I whisper, and he nods, smiling softly, before he goes too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission.

I practically camp in front of the TV. There’s no news coverage yet, it’s still early, so I just eat the leftover pizza and turn on CNN. 

Before I know it, it’s almost midnight. I stare blankly at the TV, wrapped in a soft blanket, and suddenly my phone buzzes. 

It’s Wanda. 

we’ve touched down in lagos, deploying soon. don’t worry too much 

Impossible for me not to worry. Be safe please. 

I say a silent thank you, grateful that she texted me, even thought of me at all. 

I’m starting to doze a bit; it’s been a long day and my body is so tired. I barely see Tony come in. 

“How ya doing kiddo?” He radiates dad energy, and I open my eyes more, yawning. “Why don’t we turn this off, yeah?” He hits the power button on the remote. 

“No, I need to keep it on.” 

“Robin, what you need is sleep.” I can’t even protest, I’m so fucking tired. 

I sigh. “Okay.” My voice sounds very small. I pull my blanket closer, and Tony puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, guiding me to my room. 

He stops right outside my door. “Sleep. I’ll get you up if anything happens.” 

I nod. Tony might be right, and I do feel tired. “Goodnight.” Tony smiles, and shuts the door. I drag myself into my bed, and turn CNN on before I fall into a dreamless sleep. 

\---

I’m disoriented when I wake up, and there’s sun in my eyes, what time is it? The clock says 9, and that must mean that there’s news, but my laptop’s dead so I turn towards my phone. Three missed texts. Steve, Bucky, and Wanda. 

Mission went well. On our way back. -Steve 

hey doll, we just got on the jet see you soon. 

everything’s okay! 

Everything’s okay. Everything’s okay, and they’ll be back soon. I fall back asleep. 

\---

“Shhhh Bucky, you’re gonna wake her up.” 

I hear a thump, and I let my eyes drift open. My bedroom door is still closed, but Steve and Bucky are definitely outside. 

“Guys, I can hear you.” My voice is soft but I know their enhanced hearing will catch what I said. There’s footsteps, and then my door opens, and they’re in my room. They’re huge and towering, out of their uniforms, in sweats and tees, but definitely unshowered. “How was it?” 

“It was okay,” Steve moves my computer off my bed. “Wanda threw Rumlow straight up into the air, that was good. Nothing crazy happened. Can I sit?” 

I nod, and Bucky sits as well, him on my right, Steve on my left, the same as they always are. “Can I ask you guys a question?” 

“Of course doll.” 

“Is it like, bad, that I feel so close to you guys, even though it’s only been like a month?” 

Bucky looks at me, brow furrowed. “Why wouldn’t it be okay?” 

I take a breath. “I’m not sure. I just, I feel disoriented sometimes, and you both are like anchors and I don’t know if that’s okay with you, or if that’s weird, or if-” Steve cuts me off with a squeeze of his hand. 

“It’s not weird.” Steve looks at me. His eyes seem darker today. “We, well I can’t speak for Bucky but it’s very okay with me.” His voice is low, almost a growl, and I need to squeeze my eyes shut for a minute. That voice shoots right to the core of me. 

Bucky strokes my arm. “Of course it’s okay with me doll. We care for you.” 

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re both safe.” Bucky chuckles, and he embraces me while Steve squeezes my hand. “I should probably get ready for my practice with Nat and Wanda.” 

Steve nods. “See you later Robbie.” 

I groan, but he laughs and shuts the door, the shape of him and Bucky now echoing in my room. I turn over and scream into my pillow, violently and carnally. Fuck. Fuck. This is not ideal. 

However, I do need to get ready for Wanda and Nat, so I slip on some leggings and a t-shirt and my running shoes. 

Wanda seems happy to see me when I arrive in our training room, she gives me a hug, and we work for hours. My powers are getting stronger, and it seems that I have more control of them. I’m able to lift small objects, light candles, and create a small (but strong) force-field. I can even water one of my plants with my mind. 

Every day that passes I’m able to see these powers as the people around me do: as a gift, not a curse. My emotions still can spark an “outburst” as Wanda calls it, but I feel more confident day by day. 

After my appointment with Wanda, I work with Nat for a bit on hand-to-hand combat. It’s hard, but good, and my already sore muscles are even more ssoreas I get in the elevator. No one is supposed to be on the common floor, Wanda out with Vision again, Nat doing something mysterious as always, and Bucky and Steve- who knows where they’ll be. 

I’m literally dripping with sweat, so I pull my shirt over my head, mopping sweat off of my forehead, back, and even off my breasts, thanks to my low cut sports bra that Wanda insisted I buy. It’s cute though. 

I take a swig of water as I exit the elevator, walking to my room- but wait, what’s that? 

Oh shit. 

Bucky and Steve, on the couch in the living room. I didn’t see them at first, and they definitely don’t see me now, as they are literally intertwined. Steve has Bucky pinned down on the large sectional, mouths almost moulded together. The blonde’s leg is between Bucky’s thighs, and god his hips are grinding so deep, chasing his own pleasure. My legs are suddenly even weaker than they were before, and there’s a shot of heat deep in my core. 

I’m frozen in place. This- I shouldn’t be here for this, this is personal, this is incredibly out of my depth, but my mouth can’t help but part, gasping. It’s just so fucking erotic, and I can’t help but stare while Steve’s hand moves lower, lower, and lower still until it’s palming Bucky’s very visible- very large- bulge. Steve is kissing down the brunet’s neck, and starts to pull at Bucky’s sweats and- god I need to go I need to get out of here I’m violating them and it takes me a moment, but I turn, and I shut the door as quietly as I can behind me, but it’s no use. 

Steve’s piercing blue eyes, lids heavy as he kissed his way down Bucky’s body, staring straight into mine. Burned into my brain. 

My mind races, I whirl into my bathroom, stripping as fast as I can, turning on the shower and stepping in. I try to calm down but my breasts heave, my nipples sharp points now. I can hardly stand the heat between my legs and I give in at last, hitching my leg up on the shower wall. It’s almost impossible not to say something as I push, one, then two, fingers into my wet pussy, hitting that spot almost perfectly, pushing in, out. 

It should be them. It should be Bucky’s fingers dancing over my clit, it should be Steve’s hard body behind me, not a shower wall. I yearn for them, as I work myself over, rubbing my sensitive clit until I’m almost there, god- 

“Fuck, fuck, please,” I beg, no one around to hear, and I can’t hold it in any longer. “Steve,” I gasp, “Bucky.” I cum at last, walls clenching around my slick fingers, sliding down the shower wall as I shudder. 

Fuck. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead

I don’t even know what to do now. I’m still sitting on the shower floor, water washing over my spent body. I don’t know what to do, so I go through the motions of my shower. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, rinse. My soft towel offers some comfort, and I look in the mirror. 

_ My name is Robin. I like lavender. I like houseplants. I like cats, fairy lights, and sunlight. I like fettuccine alfredo, and I like Wanda’s paprikash. I like warm showers. I like being here, in the tower.  _

What am I going to do now?

I lay in bed in my towel, looking at the lights that are strung around the perimeter of my room. I don’t know what to do, so I sleep. 

\---

I wake up. I go through the motions, get dressed, do hair, do my makeup the way that Wanda taught me. I brush my teeth. I water my plants. 

I decide what to do. I’m going to pretend that none of this never happened, and hope they do too. We can just forget it. 

The common room is empty when I go out to make my breakfast, a bagel and some tea. I’m in the middle of my meal when Steve appears, and sits down beside me. “Robin, I have a question.” 

Oh god. I swallow. “Yeah?” 

Steve’s eyes meet mine, firmly locked. “Will you go out with me tonight?” 

My brow furrows. “Wait what?” 

“Well I’m pretty sure that, when you like someone you ask them on a date but I-” 

“A date? But what about Bucky?” What the fuck is happening. 

“Listen.” He grasps my hand. “Bucky and I, we both want you; but we agreed that I should be the one to take you out first, if that’s what you want.”

I look up in shock. “You both?” 

“Yes doll. We don’t want to overwhelm you, I figured one-on-one would be better.” 

“Bucky won’t be upset?” 

“Bucky couldn’t be happier.” 

I think about it. Fuck yes, of course I want to go. “What would we do?” 

“I was thinking about dinner. Anything you want.” 

“Anything, huh?” I laugh a bit. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

“We can head out around six, okay?” That’s eight whole hours of anxiety and anticipation. 

Soon Natasha enters, starting a conversation with Steve, and I scurry out of there, back to my room. A date. With Steve. Probably my first date ever.  _ Oh my god _ . 

\---

Wanda helps me get ready. I wear a black dress; it’s mid length and pretty, the neckline low and the sleeves long, cinched at my wrists. Wanda does my makeup and hair, and god she makes me look so pretty, hair tumbling down in soft curls. 

Steve, prompt as usual, is there right at six, after Wanda has left. 

“You look beautiful,” and he’s one to talk, clad in a  _ wonderfully _ fitting grey suit; he’s holding flowers, which he offers to me almost sheepishly. 

“Thank you,” I look at the flowers, and wait, they aren’t flowers, they're lavender. “Oh, these are so pretty, thank you so much. You can come in if you want, I should find a vase.” Steve steps inside and pushes the door so it’s cracked but not closed. I can feel his eyes on me while I rifle through my cabinets until I finally find one. I put the lavender in, and then turn to Steve, wringing my hands. 

“I-I don’t really know what to do now,” I say, and laugh a bit. Off to a great start. 

“Do you like sushi?” 

“I’m gonna be honest I haven’t tried it.” 

Steve smiles. “Well, I know a good sushi place if you’re interested.” I’m nodding before he’s even done talking. Yes, sushi is good. Sushi and Steve and just us together. He takes my hand, and we walk together down to the elevator. He squeezes my hand as the elevator takes us down to the parking garage, where a black car is waiting. Steve opens my door for me, because of course he does, and then both our doors are shut and it’s just us. 

“I wanted to take my Harley,” he said, hand still never leaving mine. “But I thought this would be more practical.” 

Harley, the motorcycle brand. On a motorcycle with Steve, where we would probably be very close together because I’d have to hang onto him. “Maybe next time then? I’ll wear pants.” 

Steve’s smile is huge. “Yes. Let's do that.” 

“Um, I didn’t get to say this earlier but you look really good by the way.” Steve chuckles. “Like  _ really _ good.” This gets a whole laugh out of Steve and I’m pretty sure that is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. 

“Thank you.” 

We make small talk for a few more minutes, before we pull into an alley. “I didn’t want any press following us,” Steve explains, and I nod, and he stops the car and gets out, opening my door for me again. His hand is warm as he helps me down, and it feels like electricity on my lower back as he guided me into the restaurant. It’s dimly lit, and cozy, and I’m guided to a table in an alcove in the back, and Steve pulls out my chair for me, making sure I’m seated before he sits. 

He walks me through the menu, pointing out things he thinks I would like. I order something he recommends- something called a spider roll- and Steve orders something called inari. 

The sushi is delicious, and Steve shows me how to use the chop-sticks; I’m so bad at it, and we laugh together. His eyes sparkle in the low light. 

It seems like it's been only minutes before we are finished with our meal. Steve pays, of course he pays, and we go out the back again. 

In the car, we are alone again, and for a moment, Steve just stares at me, a smile on his face. 

“What?” 

His tongue brushes over his lower lip. “What, am I not allowed to look, doll?”

I push a lock of hair out of my face sheepishly. “You can look.” 

Steve’s hand reaches up, and brushes my hair behind my ear. The air hangs heavy between us, and I can barely breathe. His lips part. “Can I-” 

I don’t give him the chance to finish before I whisper  _ yes _ and close the gap between us. His lips meet mine, and I think this is what flying feels like because I am lost in this moment, and I don't think I’ll ever come down. 

His hand moves from my face, to the back of my neck, fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. I shudder at his touch, and grab hold of his shoulder. His lips part from mine for a moment, much to my disappointment. “Is this okay,” Steve asks, breathless. 

My chest swells with love. “Yes.” I feel fireworks, originating where our lips are connected, flowing through my body. 

Steve pulls back again, something deep and wanting in his eyes. “We should probably head back.” 

“Yeah. We should.” I give a shuddering exhale. 

He gives me another small kiss before he reaches around me and buckles my seatbelt, before doing the same for himself. I look out of the window, lights of the city blurry. I don’t want to go back home, to my own bed, alone. I never want this night to end. 

“Was that okay?” Steve puts his hand on my thigh. 

I turn to him, smiling. “That was so much better than okay. It’s just- nevermind it’s dumb.”

“What is it?” He looks a little concerned. 

“No, it’s nothing bad, don't look worried! It’s just,” I chew on my bottom lip. “I don’t like that now I have to go back to my boring, lonely room.” 

Steve grins. “You don’t have to.” 

“What kind of woman do you take me for?” I feign shock, and he laughs. 

“Not like  _ that _ , I just mean.” He pauses. “The night you stayed with me and Buck. We could do that again. If you wanted.” 

He wants to do it  _ again _ ! I swear my heart explodes. “Yes. Yes that’d be really good, if you guys wanna do it again.” 

“We do.” 

“Have you guys talked about it?” 

“We have. We’ve also talked about more than just that. But that’s not for tonight.” Goddamn if that doesn’t just send a shiver down my spine. 

A thought strikes me. “Would he, maybe, want to kiss me too?” 

“He would, if you want him to.” Steve smiles. 

“Are you sure that would be okay with you?” He laughs, and squeezes my thigh. 

“That would be so okay with me. But you don’t need to tonight. If you don’t want to.” 

“Thank you. I’m sorry, this is all so new to me.” 

We pull into the parking garage. “Don’t apologize. Ask me any questions you want.” 

As soon as I’m back in my room I change into leggings, a cute bralette, and a big t-shirt that Bucky gave me. My hair and makeup still look good, so I leave it how it is. They like to play with my hair anyways. 

I knock on their door, and Bucky greets me. He has a bright smile, and welcomes me in with a hug. “Hey sugar.” I breath his scent, it's woody, and I wanna drown in it. “We figured we could put on a movie, is that okay?” 

I nod, and he leads me into the bedroom, where Steve is already sitting on the huge bed in grey sweats and a tight tee. Bucky is wearing the same, but with his arms exposed in a tank. The blonde is flipping through Netflix and he smiles widely when he sees me come in. 

“Hi doll,” He pulls me into a kiss, and it's so deep and sweet I can hardly remember my name. 

I exhale. “Hi.” 

Bucky puts his hand on my lower back, “What movie do you want honey?” 

God it’s so much touching. I love it. “Anything, I don’t mind.” 

“How about… Indiana Jones.” 

I nod, and Steve starts the movie. I’m tucked between the two of them, and Bucky’s rubbing slow circles into my back.

We’re about halfway through the movie when I’m getting sleepy, head tilting towards Bucky. “Doll, do you wanna go to sleep?” 

“No,” I say, though my eyes are drifting slightly. 

He tickles me a little, and my eyes open wider. Bucky’s lips are so close to mine, and I just fucking go for it. His lips are much less yielding than Steve’s were, but so soft. He groans. “God, sugar. You’re so sweet.” 

“She is, isn’t she.” Steve is kissing my neck now, hand around my waist. Bucky pulls away from my lips, and smiles widely at Steve. 

I turn away from Bucky so that I’m on my back, and pull Steve towards me. He kisses me like a man possessed and god, that goes right to my core. Bucky still has his hand in my hair; he pulls it, gently, and I can’t help but let out a small noise. 

He runs his metal hand over my body, under my shirt and I shift Steve so Bucky can take it off. Suddenly both their eyes are glued to me, and Steve is pulling his shirt off too and kissing me harder. 

“God, Robin, doll, you’re so beautiful,” Buck’s breath is hot on my neck, and I reach my hand towards his head, stroking his hair. “Stevie, please.” 

Steve pulls away, his eyes dark, pupils blown. “Fuck.” His big hands trace over my stomach, and make their way to brush against my tits. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” I breathe. 

“Stevie, doll.” Bucky looks at Steve, who chuckles. 

“So damn needy,” The blonde says, but pulls Bucky into a scathing kiss. If I wasn’t wet before, I definitely am now, because goddamn that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I squirm, the heat between my legs almost too much and I need  _ something _ . “I think we’re neglecting our girl Buck.” 

“I’d never neglect ya sugar,” Bucky turns, and god, his tongue is sinful, nipping over my neck and my chest. “Can I take this off?” 

“Yes… mmm oh my god.” He pulls it off of me, and my tits are bare now. 

“God, sugar you’re so beautiful.” The brunet’s hand brushes over my nipples, and even that small contact sends me shivering. I feel his length on my thigh, pressing up against me- Steve’s too, on my other side. 

God, I want  _ more _ . I take Steve’s hand, and guide it down, down, to the hem of my leggings while Bucky takes one of my nipples into his mouth. 

“You sure doll?” Steve’s eyes look concerned. 

I gasp as Bucky’s teeth send electricity through my whole body. “Yes, yes,  _ uunnfff _ … please.” 

He keeps his eyes on mine while he slides his hand under my leggings, his fingers making contact with my wet heat.  _ Finally _ . Bucky is pressing soft kisses anywhere he can reach and it’s slightly distracting- nevermind, now Steve is pressing one finger inside of me, and nothing could distract me from that, his fingers are so big and they’re hitting that perfect spot and- “Uhhhnn- ah!” A frankly embarrassing noise comes out of my mouth. 

“Sugar, god you sound so pretty,” Buck is rubbing up against me now, and even though it’s difficult, I am trying to focus enough to be able to move my hands. 

Steve spreads my legs even farther, his fingers moving up to my clit, and god, “Yes, more of that  _ ahhh _ .” I try to move my hips, I  _ need  _ more. 

“Patience baby.” Steve chuckles a bit as I groan in frustration. I’m in heaven, a rush of heat shoots through my core. 

“Stop,” I say, and Steve immediately does so, asking me if I’m okay. “I’m fine- I’m  _ great _ , I just, will you both take your pants off  _ please _ .” 

Steve nods, and before he does he stares at me under his lashes, licking my slick off of his fingers. My mouth falls open, I’m floating, but I can’t forget what I want to do. 

Bucky’s laying on his back, arm under his head, naked except for his boxer briefs which are showing a sizable bulge. I take off my pants before I straddle him, and I vaguely notice Steve in my periphery, stroking his hard cock over his boxers, eagle eyes on the two of us. 

My hair hangs in a curtain around my head, and Bucky uses his metal hand to push it back. I feel caught in his gaze, and as I look in his eyes I feel so important. I lean down and capture him in a kiss, and his hands rest softly on my hips. I feel his cock underneath me, and it’s huge. I move my hips so my pussy grinds against him, and he moves his hips up, moaning. 

There are only two layers between us now, and god I want to remove those but- wait. I pull back, and glance at the both of them. “Um, is it okay if we don’t like, have sex tonight?” God, I’m embarrassed to bring this up now, almost naked, wet as hell. “It’s just, I don’t think I’ve ever done this before.” 

Bucky sits up, pulling me into his chest. “Of course doll, of course.” 

“It’s a big step, we understand that.” Steve moves closer, and rubs my back. “Do you want to just cuddle?” 

I shake my head. “No, no not at all, but can we just keep doing this?” 

“God yes,” Bucky says, and flips me over. I yelp, and he laughs, low in my ear. “Can I make you squirm sugar?” 

“Yes.” He rubs my clit, and I’m floating, nails running down his back. “Ahhh, oh my god.” 

I’m so open for him, and he fits two fingers inside of me easily, and it feels so fucking good. “Bucky, please.” 

“You’re such a good girl for us, aren’t you doll?” Steve’s voice is molasses in my ear, he’s kissing my neck now, and I feel like I’m flying. 

“Please, please, I wanna feel you- ah! Oh fuck.” Bucky hits that perfect spot, and he’s lowered himself down farther, licking my clit as he fingers me. “Oh god, Bucky, ah… uhhh god please more,” I moan, and I can feel my orgasm coming as he continues his ministrations, his tongue working over my clit. “Bucky,” my hand grips his hair, and my legs are wrapped around his head. “Bucky, I’m gonna-” and suddenly I’m floating, drifting, cumming so hard that I lose my senses. 

My legs are shaking with aftershocks of my orgasm, and I watch as Bucky licks his lips and then turns to Steve. “Stevie, she tastes so good.” 

Steve smiles mischievously. “Let me taste then.” He pulls the brunet into a kiss, and god he’s tasting me off of Bucky’s tongue; I am so glad I’m here to see this. Their kiss is slow and sweet and as soon as Steve pulls away from Buck, he’s kissing me, and I can taste myself on his tongue. 

“Lay down.” I look at Steve pointedly, and he scrambles to lay down in front of me. I don’t want to waste any time, so I kiss him deeply as I run my hand down his chiseled body until I wrap my hand around his frankly huge cock. 

I suck on his neck, and I watch the hickey I create dissolve almost instantly. “Fucking supersoldier.” I kiss down his body, until I pull out his cock. It’s long, and so thick; uncut and leaking pre-cum. I look at Buck, a little nervous, before taking it in my hand and stroking it. Steve moans, and Bucky comes up behind me, kissing my shoulder and whispering in my ear. 

“Steve is very sensitive, especially if you touch him here,” Bucky guides my hand, right under the head of his cock. 

I look at Bucky evilly, and instead of stroking him there, I lick a stripe up his cock, laving my tongue over the spot he loves. 

“Ahhhh,  _ fuck _ , Robin.” 

I take as much as I can in my mouth, being sure to avoid any scraping of teeth. Though I’ve never done this before, I assume Steve’s enjoying it by the noises he’s making. Bucky is too, as he’s got his hand on his own cock. God Steve tastes good, thick and heady in my mouth, and I never want to leave this spot between his legs. 

He’s so responsive too, grunting and moaning under my touch, and I fucking  _ love _ this. Steve grabs my head, not pushing, just running my hair through his fingers, and I fucking moan around his dick. 

“You like that sweetheart?” Bucky’s voice is caramel, sweet and smooth, and I can only give a moan in response. His metal fingers push into me, and goddamn if that’s not the hottest thing that’s ever happened. 

I look up at Steve now, and he looks at me with eyes that are filled with so much love. It fills my chest, and he pulls me off of his dick so that he can lock me in a passionate kiss. He moves me off of his chest as he continues to kiss me, and I assume Bucky takes my place because he moans into my mouth, loud and passionate. I tear my mouth from Steve’s for a moment; Bucky sucking the blonde’s cock is something that I need to commit to memory. God, it’s a sight; he has his right hand between his legs as he bobs up and down. 

“God, fuck, Bucky I’m gonna cum,” He exclaims, and pulls me into a scathing kiss as he rocks his hips, cumming hard into Bucky’s mouth. The brunet swallows it so prettily, and he wipes his mouth, rising up on his knees. 

“C’mere,” I say, and Bucky melts into me as I take his length in my hand, stroking him until he cums with a gasp, spilling over my hand. 

We all lay there for a moment. I’m floating, and I can barely feel myself being slowly crushed between the two supersoldiers. I let out a huge exhale, and Bucky lets out a low groan. “Let me get cleaned up.” 

He goes to the ensuite, and Steve pulls me to him, giving me a kiss. “How do you feel baby?” 

I loll my head back, “I feel perfect. And floaty. And amazing.” I look in those blue eyes. “Thank you.” 

Steve looks at me so deeply I could cry. “I-” 

“Let's get in bed you two,” Bucky comes back in, and pulls a new pair of boxers out of the dresser.

I kiss Steve, and then Bucky. “Let me go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” I pee, and splash water on my face. I look flushed. I look happy. 

All our clothes are scattered around the room, and I don’t even try to find my bra or shirt, I just grab one of the boy’s shirts from the floor. “I’m keeping this,” I say. The blankets are turned down on the bed. There’s a space between Bucky and Steve that I’m beginning to think of as my own. I crawl between them, and I settle my head in Steve’s shoulder, Bucky’s arms around my waist. 

Steve is dropping soft kisses on the top of my head, forgotten movie playing softly in the background. I am so content. This moment is so perfect, so poignant, and it’s enough to make tears well up in my eyes. “Thank you,” I whisper, and Bucky’s arms wrap tighter around me. 

Steve clears his throat lightly, and his lips brush my forehead. “Robin, I know it’s early, but I don’t want to wait and neither does Bucky.” 

“Wait for what?” 

“Doll,” Bucky says, and his fingers brush over my waist. “He’s asking you to be our gal. Our sweetheart. Our girlfriend.” 

My heart beats a little faster. “You do?”

“Yes doll. More than anything.” 

“Are you sure?” I push up a bit, so that I can see both of them. My breath shudders out of me. “You, you two have such a perfect thing going, and I don’t want to fuck anything up or come between you.” 

“That could never happen love.” Steve looks at me so earnestly. 

Tears brim in my eyes. “You want me?” 

“We want you so badly Robin.” Bucky’s thumb is tracing circles on my bare leg. 

“But, what if I find out who I am. What if I’m someone you don’t know?” I sniff. “I don’t want to be the thing that comes between you both.” 

Steve’s brow furrows. “Robin. Do you want to be with us?” 

“Yes, I do. I’m just scared.” 

The blonde places a kiss on my hand, and squeezes it. “It’s okay that you’re scared, but please know this isn’t a spur of the moment thing for us.” 

I rub my eyes. “We’ve only known each other a month.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Buck says. “We know you.” 

“I don’t know me.” A real tear rolls from my eye. “What if you don’t like who I turn out to be.” 

Steve wipes the tear from my face. “That’s impossible.” 

I nod. “I do, I do want to be with you both, more than anything in the whole world.” More tears leak down my face. 

“Then let’s be together. The three of us.” 

“Okay,” I say. “Yes, yes I want to so badly.” I smile. 

Steve pulls me into a kiss, and then so does Bucky. “You okay?” His pretty eyes look into mine. 

“I’m perfect.” 

“That’s true,” Steve says, holding my hand. 

“I just have one thing, can we not tell anyone else yet? I want to be in this little bubble of the three of us for now.” 

“Of course baby.” Steve pulls me closer to both of them. “Are you happy?” 

“So happy I could fly.” 

I fall asleep between them. I never want to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach house.

“I think we should go somewhere,” Bucky says over his mug of tea. 

Steve stops in the middle of handing me my plate of homemade waffles. “Why?” 

“Gimme my waffles.” I snatch them from his hands. I’m starving, last night took up a lot of energy. 

“So we can just be together,” Bucky says. “Figure out how we are together, be in this little bubble, as Robin put it.” 

“That sounds nice.” I take a bite of my waffles, and thank Steve for them. They’re amazing. “Where would we go?” 

“Anywhere you want doll.” The brunet kisses my hand, and I squirm and giggle under his gaze. I’m still getting used to this. 

Steve sips his coffee. “I know a pretty place in New Hampshire. It’s on the beach. I know it’s getting colder but it’d still be lovely.” 

“I’ve never been to the beach. I think. Honestly I don’t know.” 

Bucky chuckles. “Do you wanna go to the beach, sugar?” 

I tilt my head in thought. “Yes,” I say, and take another bite of my waffles. “That sounds amazing.” 

Steve smiles. “I’ll let Pepper know. We could go tomorrow, how does that sound?” 

“Amazing,” I pick up my waffles and move them to Bucky’s place, and settle myself on his lap. 

“Hi baby.” He gives me a kiss and I curl up against his chest. I give a sigh of contentment. 

\---

The drive up the coast is beautiful. Steve drives, and I sit in the passenger seat with the window down. The sun shines on my face, and we listen to some music that Sam recommended. Bucky kicks my seat, and we laugh and joke. 

The house is by the sea, and there are no other homes in sight. The trees are starting to turn; I run down to the beach in the cool air. Waves crash against the shore in a beautiful song. 

Steve wraps his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “I’m glad we’re doing this,” I say. Our room is lovely, with a huge bed, and windows that look out onto the ocean. 

Steve cooks for us, and I sip from a glass of wine as I watch him move around the kitchen. 

Bucky whistles low. “Look at that ass.” The blonde laughs as he puts the eggplant parmesan in the oven, and then comes over to give us each a kiss. 

“You are so beautiful doll.” Steve’s hand brushes my face as I blush. 

“Thank you,” I take his hand in mine. “You guys are unbelievable. You’re amazing.” 

Bucky laughs a bit and rubs his neck, before turning to kiss me. “That’s you sugar. Tonight we’ll show you how amazing you really are.” 

I blush even deeper now, and Steve kisses my neck. “If you want, of course.” 

“I want!” I exclaim, and we all start laughing then.

Dinner is perfect; Steve is a wonderful cook, and we sit and eat and talk for an hour. Bucky switches my wine for water once I start giggling a little too much, and I pout, but he just kisses my cheek. “You havta stay hydrated.” 

We watch (and I mean actually watch)  _ The Princess Bride _ after dinner. I curl up with them, snuggled into Bucky’s side, Bucky leaning into Steve. The blonde explains to me that this is a very classic, culturally important movie, and I laugh at how ironic it is that the centenarian is teaching me about pop culture. 

I get a text from Wanda while we’re watching. 

**having fun???**

_ An almost inconceivable amount _

**lol enjoy your movie**

“I’m gonna hop in the shower,” I say when we finish the movie. “Did you guys see how huge the shower is?” 

“We did.” Bucky wiggles his brows. 

I elbow him. “Shuddup.” He chases me up the stairs laughing, and tackles me onto the bed. “I need to shower,” I say through giggles as he pokes my sides. 

“Fine,” Bucky says, drawing out the word. “I’ll be here.” 

I unravel myself from him. “You better be.” I shoot both of them a pointed glance. “Be right backkkkk!” 

The shower is huge, with two shower heads, but I hardly revel in it as I efficiently shave my legs and use my best-smelling body wash. When I finish, I pull on the lingerie I got for this occasion. It’s black, a thong and a very pretty demi cup bra. One of Bucky’s shirts goes on top. Don’t wanna ruin the surprise just yet. 

When I walk back into the bedroom I’m shivering a bit, goosebumps rising on my skin. 

“You look cold,” Steve looks concerned, and opens his arms. Giggling a bit, I jump on the bed, and he wraps his arms around me. 

My shirt rides up a bit as I settle in, and Bucky takes notice, running his hand up my leg. “What’s this sugar?” 

“Oh just a lil something I got for tonight,” I say coyly, biting my lip. Bucky’s eyes darken at that, his hand squeezing my thigh. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Steve’s voice makes me shiver. I pull myself up so we’re eye level, and Steve wastes no time putting his mouth on mine. His kiss is desperate, and his tongue licks into my mouth; heat fills my core and I feel myself get instantly wet. 

Suddenly I’m being laid down tenderly, and I pull my shirt off before Steve resumes kissing my mouth, Bucky kissing and nipping on my neck. 

“Will you let us make you feel good tonight babygirl?” Buck stops his ministrations, to whisper the question in my ear. 

A gasp falls from my mouth. “Yes, Buck please.” His mouth is like a damn hoover, and it’s  _ so good _ . I can’t help but squirm into his touch. 

Steve’s hands are tracing the skin around my bra, drinking me in with his eyes. “God, you look…  _ beautiful _ .” I preen under his gaze, arching up at his touch, begging for more contact. His warm fingers slip under the band of my bra, unfastening the clasp and pulling it off of me. He traces a line up to my nipples, that have already pebbled, and takes one between his fingers. 

Bucky is licking and nipping down my body now. He takes a nipple into his mouth, and I arch into his touch as he lightly sucks and bites. The brunet continues down the soft lines of my stomach. 

“Hey Stevie, shove over.” Bucky moves between my thighs, fingers tracing the lines of my underwear. 

Steve grumbles, but moves over to give the brunet more room. His fingers run through my hair and he watches my face with dark eyes. Bucky pulls my panties down, throwing him somewhere behind him. My pussy is so wet, and he hasn’t even touched me yet. His breath is hot on the top of my legs. He spreads my legs, tracing fingers down my inner thighs, his mouth following his fingers everywhere except where I desperately needed him. 

My fingers grasp Bucky’s hair. “Buck, please,” I beg. I need his mouth on me. 

“You beg so nice babygirl.” That name sends another spike of arousal between my legs. “But you need patience.” 

I squirm even more as Buck nips at my sensitive skin. Steve presses a kiss to the side of my mouth, and strokes my cheek. “Such a good girl,” he whispers, and I make another noise in desperation. 

“Steve,” I whine. And then,  _ oh _ Bucky’s fingers dance around the edge of my pussy, not quite giving me what I need. “Bucky,  _ please _ .” 

He takes mercy on me then, pushing a finger inside of me, curling it up to reach that perfect spot. I arch back, grabbing Steve’s bicep. “Fuck!” 

I don’t have to look at Bucky to know he’s sporting an absolutely shit-eating grin. I do anyway, and he gives me a wink and a smirk before he leans back down, licking a stripe up my pussy and paying special attention to my clit. 

Every touch is electric; his tongue is expert as he works me open with both his fingers and his tongue, and it’s all I can do to cry out and clutch at Steve. The blonde’s touch is soft, and he gives me kisses and sweet words, lips running from my mouth to my tits. 

Bucky adds another finger, scissoring them inside of me, opening me up even more. “Baby, please… ahhh- unnff god _ Bucky _ .” 

“Such pretty sounds doll.” Another finger, and I whine some more. Steve bears the brunt of my squirming, my nails scratching down his back. He doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, his breathing becomes more labored, and he pushes up against me, cock hard as steel. 

The brunet pulls away from my soaked heat, licking his lips, looking up at me from under his lashes. He is so fucking  _ hot _ and I never wanna leave this bed. 

“Steve, take your fucking pants off,” I say, and he does; cock standing huge and proud. I immediately take it in my mouth, the heavy weight of it on my tongue, perfect. Steve moans as I take him as far as I can down my throat, my hand jerking the base of his cock when I can’t reach with my mouth. When I look up, I see that Bucky has locked him in a passionate kiss, even as Steve tries to stop himself from thrusting into my mouth. 

“Bucky’s turn,” I pull off Steve’s cock and he groans. Bucky lets out a breath, his cock thick and standing at attention. I lick the underside of his cock, and it twitches a little. 

Fuck Bucky’s cock feels so good in my mouth. I want them both so badly, I’m aching as I choke myself on it, and a moan rips from the brunet’s lips, and he pulls out of my mouth. I whimper at the loss. 

“Shh babydoll. Stevie’s gonna fuck you now, okay?”

“Mmm, yes, please.” 

Bucky lays me down, and kisses my neck. “Then I’ll have my way with you, sugar.” I moan at those words, and Steve rolls a condom on his cock between my thighs. 

He guides his cock to my entrance, rubbing my clit with the head of his dick before ever so slowly pushing into my pussy. Bucky keeps a close eye on my face, and  _ god it feels so fucking good _ . “More,” I breathe, Steve leaning over me, hands next to my head. His full length is inside me now, and I grab his wrist that’s next to my head. “ _ Steve _ .” 

“Want more sugar?” Steve’s voice is like caramel in my ear, and I whimper and nod.

“Yes, god. Steve please, please move it’s so- ah!” Bucky kisses my forehead as Steve thrusts into me. My body is on fire. Steve is huge, and he fills every part of me. He breathes heavy above me, face scrunched up in pleasure. The energy from Steve seeps into me like rain in the desert; my thighs are trembling. He hits that spot over and over again.

Bucky’s hands run down my body until his fingers brush over my clit, giving me the stimulation I desperately needed. That's it for me; I cum over Steve’s cock and Bucky’s fingers, hands clenching onto Steve’s shoulders. I barely hear the sounds that Steve makes at that, Bucky either; I just float for a second, the blonde still thrusting into me. 

“Fuck, Robin.” Steve pants, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. “Sugar I’m gonna-  _ fuck _ I’m gonna cum.” His thrusts stutter, and his hips snap into mine, emptying himself into the condom. “Fuck.” 

Steve rolls to the side, and kisses my cheek. Bucky kisses me deeply, and I push him down, straddling him. “Put on a condom,” I whisper. 

“Are you sure you’re not too worn out?” He rolls the condom over his dick. 

“I’m fucking perfect. And I want to make you cum.” 

I sink onto his dick, and  _ god _ it fills me up. Bucky guides me over his dick, hands on my waist. My face is buried in his neck, and he thrusts into me at an almost punishing pace. I breath out stuttered moans, and my nails scrape down his neck. 

“Bucky, I- uhh.” A particularly hard thrust stops the words I was going to say, and the brunet moans in my ear. “Bucky, please.” 

Suddenly I’m flipped on my back, legs wrapped around his waist, his hand on my throat; not pressing, just there. 

“So good for me babydoll.” His hips go even faster now, and I’m so close to cumming again, I’m moaning more now. “Shh baby shhh. Just take it.” 

That’s what pushes me over the edge, and I cum again. 

Bucky grunts. “Fuck, sugar, your pussy is so sweet.” His thrusts get deeper, and I clench around him as my whole body shakes and quivers. “Doll, I’m gonna- fuck.” I feel him twitch as he cums, groaning.

We lay in the aftershock, Bucky slumped over my spent body. Steve gives me a sweet kiss, disposing of the condoms, and wetting a washcloth to clean between my legs. I get up to pee while Buck and Steve turn down the blankets on the bed. I’m blissed out as I lay in the middle of the bed while the boys check the doors and windows, locking up before bed. I’m already half asleep when they get back, and they cuddle up beside me. Steve runs his fingers through my hair, and I fall asleep. 

\---

Sunlight streams through the windows, and I luxuriate in it for a moment, stretching languidly. I can feel Bucky beside me, arm under my head, and he pulls me closer. I drift in and out of sleep, face nuzzled in Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Good morning doll,” Bucky murmurs into the top of my head. 

“Mmmph.” I snuggle closer, and I feel his chest rumble as he chuckles. 

“Not ready to get up huh?” I shake my head a bit, and Bucky rubs my back. “Okay baby.” 

I don’t know how long I lay there, floaty. Bucky smells so good, clean and woody and masculine. 

Steve’s footsteps bound up the stairs. “I made breakfast,” he says, and sets a tray of food on the end of the bed. 

I turn, and smile at Stevie. His hair is a mess, and he looks like a happy puppy. I pull him into a kiss. “Thank you baby.”

The blonde smiles, and gives me a shirt to put on before sliding in next to Buck and me, and handing us each a plate. 

It’s delicious, and we talk about our plans for the day. 

I get dressed in jeans and a sweater. The weather is getting colder, but I still wear sandals so I can put my feet in the sand. 

“Are you sure you’re not gonna be cold?” Steve wraps his arm around me from behind, looking in the mirror where I’m putting my mascara on. 

He kisses my temple. “I’m fine, I promise. You’re both space heaters anyway.” Steve’s laugh rumbles through him, and I turn around in his arms. He’s so handsome, his kind eyes twinkling at me. 

The three of us walk down the beach, both of my hands in theirs. The sun is bright, warming my face, and I run forward, basking in it. Steve holds onto my sandals for me as I stand with my feet in the water. I am incandescently happy. Bucky and Steve follow me, holding hands. 

My hem of my jeans are wet with salt water, and I feel the ocean spray my face. I run back to the boys, feeling overwhelmed with joy, and Bucky laughs as I bounce around them. Steve chases me down the beach a bit, and throws me over his shoulder when he catches me. 

He spins me around. “Are you having fun love?” He pulls me close, still holding me, until our faces are inches apart. 

I smile. “It’s unbelievable.” He closes the gap between us in a tender kiss; his hard body yields to me, and he kisses me with all the love in the world. “God, you’re so wonderful.” 

Steve smiles softly, and kisses me on the nose. “That’s you babydoll.” 

I roll my eyes. “I  _ will _ throw you in the ocean.” 

“You can try.” He throws me over his shoulder again, and I shriek. 

“Buck, help!” I exclaim, and the brunet drops my shoes, and jogs up to us, pulling me off of Steve’s shoulder and running with me down the beach. I giggle as he goes, and once we’re farther up the beach he stops and kisses me sweetly. 

Steve tackles us, and we fall in the sand in a flurry of limbs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!! I appreciate your comments and kudos so much


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i got off my posting schedule!!!

“Peter’s a good kid, but he’s so young that I worry about him going on missions.” My head is in Steve’s lap as he talks to Bucky, and it lolls to the left as I stretch. I have a  _ wonderful _ wine drunk going on, which is why the blonde maneuvered me onto the floor. 

“He’s young, sure, but he’s learning and I think he needs to-” Bucky stops talking when I groan. The room is spinning a little. “I think our girl can’t handle her liquor.” 

“Nuh uh I’m doin perfect,” I mumble, my fingers tracing over Steve’s sweatpant clad leg. “Everything isvery good.” 

“Uh-huh,” Bucky gets up from his spot on the couch, looking down at me. “Why don’t we get you to bed, lightweight.” 

I arch my back as Steve scratches my scalp lightly. “Mmm.” 

Bucky smiles. “C’mon doll.” He scoops me up in his arms, and I lay my head against his chest. 

“You’resowarm,” I mumble. His chest rumbles with laughter. I feel myself dozing off a bit in his arms as he wipes a warm washcloth over my face and lays me down on the bed. “Take my pants off,” I say. “And get my socks pleasssseee.”

“Doll I’m not gonna take your pants off.” Bucky slides my socks on my feet. 

“I can’t sleep with them on,” I say, and try to wiggle them off. Steve appears, sitting by my head. “Stevie’s here.” I look up at his radiant face, and he’s smiling at me, a little concerned. “Ohmygod hesopretty.” 

Steve laughs. “Do you want me to take your leggings off? Or do you wanna leave them on.”

My eyes close. “Please off.” As soon as he pulls them off Bucky puts a blanket over me. I hold his wrist as he tries to go into the bathroom. “Buck don’t go.” 

He drops a kiss on my forehead. “Gimme a second love.” 

I rub my face against my pillow as I wait, and in a few moments his weight is settled around me again. Steve rubs my back before brushing his teeth and sliding in next to me. My breathing evens out, and I just listen to their breathing. 

I’m almost asleep when I hear them talking. 

“It's good to see you so happy,” Bucky whispers. His arms tighten around me. 

Steve sighs. “I am. I love you. I love her.” 

“Stevie, I love you too.” They lean into a small kiss over my head, and I smile and fall asleep. 

\---

It feels as though our vacation is over as soon as it’s begun. As we drive back into New York, I doze on and off. Bucky and Steve chat in the front seat, and I’m lulled by the sound of their voices and the rumble of the road. 

I’m awakened by the sound of metal against metal, coupled with screaming. I jerk up, and my seatbelt goes taut as I get my bearings. I look out the window, and gasp. There’s something huge and orange up ahead. Upon closer inspection it seems to be a hulk-sized creature, large and roaring. Slime drips off of the creature, burning whatever it touches. Steve and Bucky are already out of the car. 

Steve pulls his shield out of the trunk, Bucky already sprinting down the street. I get out of the car behind them, pulling my hair into a ponytail out of my face. The blonde grabs my arm frantically. “Robin, stay here.” 

“But-” He’s already running off towards the creature, and fuck it’s so huge compared to him. I freeze for a moment, but hear more screaming, and I start running down the street too. There are people yelling, a lot of noise, and I scream at them to move as I dodge cars and people alike. 

I can feel my powers flowing through my body. As I get closer, I can see more of the threat. The monster is flinging slime everywhere, people are running, and buildings are on fire. 

Right before the monster, I see a few people cowering under a doorway. As soon as I see them, I’m on the way to them. I’m sure Bucky and Steve are handling the monster, so I usher people out of harm's way. 

Soon, Iron Man and the Falcon join the fight. Sam flies past me, and he shouts at me to catch something that he throws. It’s an earpiece, and I slide it into my ear, tuned in to what the Avengers are saying. 

“What the hell is this thing?” Tony says, and out of the corner of my eye I can see him blasting the creature with his suit.

I can’t hear if someone responds. Cries of help ring from the building above me.

“Anyone gonna get those civilians?” Says Sam, who is flying past again, shooting at the monster. 

“I’ve got it,” I say, and run up the stairs and through the doors. There’s no one on the ground floor, and I run to the next. Empty. 

“Robin, I told you to stay out of this.” Steve’s voice rings in my ears and I scowl. 

“I’m fine,” I say, slightly winded as I run up another flight of stairs. “I’m helping some civilians.” 

“Robin,” It’s Bucky’s voice this time. “Just get yourself to safety.” 

I ignore it this time. I hear voices from the floor I’m on. A beam lays across the hallway, blocking the doorway of three apartments. 

I gulp. My power swirls through my fingers, and suddenly I’m lifting the beam, moving it from in front of the doors to lay it down in the hall. Fuck, that’s so hard to do. I’m breathing heavier now, but I knock on each door, and if it doesn't open immediately I use my powers to bust through them. There are two families inside, and I usher them down the stairs. 

Just as we get to the door, a ball of that scalding slime stuff shoots through the window above us, and before I know it I’m holding it up, screaming at the families to run. I feel as though my body is being drained of the power I hold. I can’t hold it much longer, and I move towards the doorway before I can’t do anymore, and the slime drops. 

“Fuck,” I breathe. The fire slime splashes as it falls, and it hits my legs and  _ fuck _ that burns. 

“Kid,” Tony says. “Get the fuck out of there, that building is going to collapse.” 

“Okay, I’m going.” My leg is in such pain, and I limp slowly towards the door. I hear the building creak, and I move as fast as I can towards the door. “Fuck, fuck.” 

I barely get outside before the building creaks and falls, and suddenly I have a lungful of dust. The debris is hard under my back, and I cough hard. It keeps falling, I have to get out of the way. A piece of concrete clips my side, and I groan as I roll away from the building and onto my feet. 

“Robin, are you okay?” Steve’s voice is concerned in my ear. 

I gasp for a breath, coughing again. “I’m,  _ ah _ , I’m good.” 

Steve is almost a block down now, with Bucky, dodging fire and the monster’s swinging hands. It seems much smaller now, not only with the distance, but also as Iron Man shoots some icy substance down from above. Bucky looks so exposed now, and oh god, there’s a ball of fire flying at his head now. I throw my arms out, and by the grace of something above my power catches the slime, holding it out of Bucky’s way. 

“Bucky,  _ move _ !” I scream, and I’m driven to my knees. His head whips up, and he dodges out of the way before I lose control again, slumping on the pavement. My breath comes in heavy gasps, and I drag myself off of the road, clutching my side. I feel my side, my hand comes away with blood on it. “Fuck.” 

“What's wrong?” Bucky’s voice comes over the comms. 

I cough again. “I’m just a little hurt but-” 

“What?” Steve interrupts me. “Where are you?” 

“Just focus on the monster I’m-” I take a shaky breath as the pain in my leg worsens. “I’m good.” 

“Where are you.” Steve’s voice is scarily stern. 

“I’m just down, the block, I’m out of the way, I’m good.” There are no other people left on the block, thank god. 

I see Steve stop, and look back. “Steve, just focus on that. I’m fine.” 

I do not feel fine. My side and my leg shoot jets of pain through my entire body. Finally, I watch Tony kill whatever that monster is. It falls on its side, destroying yet another building. I sigh, and lower myself farther onto the concrete, only propped up by my elbows. “Fuck.” 

As soon as he knows the thing is dead, Steve is running towards me. I survey him as he gets closer, he seems okay, only a few cuts and bruises. He’s on his knees next to me in record time. “Robin, I told you to stay in the car!” He sounds angry, but also deeply concerned. 

I take a shuddering breath. “Is that really the most important thing right now?” Steve’s fingers probe my leg, and I yelp as another jolt of pain shoots through me. My eyes are filled with tears. “Stevie- fuck- it hurts.” 

His brow furrows and he chews his lower lip. “I know baby.” His hand brushes over my forehead as he talks into the comm. 

Sam lands next to us. “I’ll carry her up to the tower, you’ll meet us there?” 

Steve nods and wrings his hands. “We’ll meet you there.” 

Suddenly I’m in Sam’s arms. “If you drop me I’ll kill you,” I say through gritted teeth. Sam only laughs, and within minutes we’re in the infirmary. I’m ushered to a bed, and  _ god _ that feels good on my hurt body. 

I’m given a painkiller and I drift out of consciousness. 

\---

The first thing I register is white light behind my eyelids. There’s beeping, and sounds of a hospital, and oh  _ fuck my body hurts _ . My leg is still burning, less so now, but the wound in my side is throbbing, shooting pain into my core. 

I hiss in pain, and my eyes fly open. The chairs next to my bed are empty, where are Steve and Bucky? I try to sit up but  _ nope _ that hurts and I whimper as I lay myself back down. There’s a call button next to the hospital bed, and I press it. A nurse rushes in, and checks my vitals, asking me about my pain levels. 

“Where’s Steve,” I ask groggily. The nurse frowns, and tells me she’ll find him. 

I try to get a hold of my bearings as I wait but the pain is too much, so I sit and breathe deeply. Steve barrels into the room, and he looks so worried. When he sees I’m awake he sits in the chair beside me, and grabs my hands, squeezing it. 

“Are you okay?” He has a cut on his cheekbone, and I reach up to brush it with my fingers. It gets smaller by the minute, Steve’s supersoldier DNA healing him. 

“I’m good.” I adjust how I’m laying a bit. Steve raises an eyebrow, eyes looking at my wounds then back to my face. “It hurts.” 

His mouth tightens, and he lets go of my hand, standing and closing the door. “I  _ told  _ you to stay in the car.” 

I sigh. “I know, but I just wanted to help. People were getting hurt.” 

Steve whips around, and crosses his arms tightly against his chest. “Yes, and then  _ you _ got hurt. What if you had been caught in that building?” 

“There were civilians in there,” I argue. “I got them out, they’d be dead if it weren’t for me.” 

Steve drags his hand over his face. “But you could’ve died Robin!” He steps towards me, anger apparent on his face. 

“But I didn’t!” I yell, and sit up and  _ fuck that hurts _ . I clutch my side, and Steve’s face turns from angry to concerned. 

He comes toward me, and I lean away from his touch. “We need to get you some painkillers.” 

“I’m fine,” I snap, and scowl. 

“Robin you have a second degree burn and an open wound.” 

I roll my eyes. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” 

Steve puts his head in his hands. “You’re missing the point Robin. You could’ve gotten hurt much worse.”    
“That’s such bullshit. Bucky would’ve been hurt if it wasn’t for me. I’ve read your mission reports Steven, it’s not like you throw caution into the wind. You’ve landed yourself in the hospital more times that I can-” 

“That's not relevant!” Steve snaps. 

“Yes it is.” I shift so I’m sitting up more. “I was just doing exactly what you would’ve done. And, not to mention, I saved several lives including our boyfriend’s.” 

He paces more. “You’re not strong enough to be out in the field.” 

I bark out a laugh. “That’s bullshit. I may need more training, but I did a good job today. I didn’t do more than I could handle, I didn’t even  _ engage _ with that monster.” 

Steve shakes his head. “What you did was impulsive, dangerous, and frankly stupid.” 

“For who?” I say through gritted teeth. “Because I’ll be fine, and there are a lot of people who are fine right now because of what I did.” 

He shakes his head. “This is just ridiculous-” 

Bucky opens the door, interrupting Steve’s scolding. He seems happy to see me awake, but his smile falls when he sees the angry look on the blonde’s face and the defensive look on mine. “Is everything okay here?” 

I scowl, and grit out. “Perfect.” 

Steve rolls his eyes and storms out of the room. I slump back into the pillows behind me and look at Bucky’s concerned face. “If you’re here to tell me what an impulsive idiot I am, you can leave. I already got that speech.” My teeth grind, and I try to ignore the throbbing pain that I’m feeling even more now. 

Bucky exhales through his nose. “I’m not, doll.” He takes a seat at the edge of my bed, careful of my leg. “You gotta know that Steve is only worried about you.” 

I raise my brows and look at my lap. “He has a funny way of showing it.” Bucky chuckles a bit, but doesn’t say anything else. “Can I have some water?” 

Bucky gets me a cup, and I drink. I didn’t realize how dehydrated I was until now. “How are you feeling?” 

I set the cup down. “Not great. Leg feels a little better but my side really hurts.” 

“They put an antibiotic cream on your leg and bandaged it,” Bucky explains. “They had to dig some shrapnel out of the wound on your side, and then pack it. That’ll take longer to heal I think.” 

I nod, and clutch my side. “It really hurts.” 

Bucky summons a nurse, who gives me some more painkillers. I feel Bucky’s stubble on my forehead as he gives me a kiss, and I fall out of consciousness. 

—-

When my eyes open again my pain is much more manageable. It’s dark now, and Bucky is sitting in a chair at my bedside, dozing. “Buck?” My voice is scratchy. 

He jerks awake, and smiles softly when he realizes I’m awake. “Hey doll. How’s the pain.” 

“It feels better,” I say, and my stomach growls. “I’m hungry. What time is it?” 

His smile grows wider. “It’s 5 in the morning. Let me get you something.” 

Buck returns a few minutes later with water, scrambled eggs, and a jello cup. He sets the tray in my lap, and I dig into the eggs. 

“Where’s Steve?” I take a sip of water.

The brunet sighs. “He’s on a run. He needed a minute.” 

I frown. “Is he still really mad?” 

Bucky shrugs. “He was here until about an hour ago. He’ll probably be back soon.” I nod, and finish my eggs and jello cup. Bucky removes the tray, and a doctor comes in soon after, checking and replacing my bandages. 

I check my phone. I have about a million texts from Wanda, and I text her back that I’m okay. Bucky says something about getting coffee, and I nod. As he walks out, Steve walks in. 

It looks like he’s showered, and he’s wearing a pair of jeans and a soft looking sweater. He still looks stern, and my eyes flicker down to my hands folded in my lap. 

“Robin,” I clench my jaw and keep my eyes on my lap. “Robin, please.” I look up at him, and he takes a seat next to my bedside. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine.” I rub my eyes. “Are you here to yell at me more, or?” 

Steve’s mouth tightens, and he sighs. “I’m not.” He takes another deep breath, as if he’s steeling himself. “I’m sorry.” 

I raise my brows. 

“I was just so scared, when I saw you get hit…” He clenches his hands. “You were really amazing today, and I let my feelings get in the way of how I reacted.” Steve grabs my hand, and I squeeze his. “You just looked so hurt and scared and I didn’t know how to handle it.” 

I take a deep breath. “I get that, and thank you for your apology. But you have to understand, that’s how I felt when you and Bucky ran off towards that thing. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you got hurt and I was just sitting there.” 

Steve nods. “Can you scoot over?” I move over as far as I can, and Steve slips in the bed beside me, wrapping his arms around me, being careful of my injuries. “I’m proud of you,” he says, and kisses my temple. 

“Really?” I feel close to tears. It’s been a long day, I’m in pain, and I haven’t cried yet. 

“Yes, of course. You are amazing. People are wondering who you are.” His fingers brush over my hair, and he keeps pressing kisses to my head. 

“People are wondering who I am?” 

“Yeah love. I guess it’s time for you to get some media coaching.” 

I laugh. “Please no. I’d rather just be mysterious.” 

Steve laughs. “I don’t think that’s an option.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing.

After another day I’m discharged from the infirmary, and Steve and Bucky help me up to their rooms. 

“You’re staying here for a few days, so we can keep an eye on you.” Bucky says. “I’m gonna go grab some of your stuff okay?” 

I roll my eyes but acquiesce. “Please grab my stuff from the shower.” 

While Bucky grabs my stuff, Steve helps me sit down on the bed, propping me up with pillows. “Are you sure that I won’t be in your way? Is the bed big enough for all of us?” 

Steve smiles. “You are the opposite of being in the way. And have you seen this fucking bed? It’s giant.” 

“Yeah but I probably can’t cuddle up like usual for a few days, cause of this.” I touch my side. 

“Don’t worry so much.” He sits next to me, and gives me a tender kiss. “We want you here. So badly. Trust me.” 

“I do.” I pull him into another kiss, and his lips feel so good against mine, his tongue teasing my lower lip. I try to get him closer to me, pulling on his shoulders, my mouth yielding to his. 

His hand comes up to my cheek, and he pulls away. “Honey, you’re hurt.” 

I pout. “Steve please. I wanna.” 

Steve closes his eyes for a moment, biting his lip. “Robin don’t do this, I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“You could never hurt me,” I say softly, and pull on his hand. 

The blonde sighs, and climbs to lay on the other side of me. “We can kiss, that’s it.” I roll my eyes, but he pulls me in again. 

His kiss is so tender, so soft, and I see fireworks behind my eyelids. His huge hand rests on my hip, and my hand cards into his hair, stroking the soft locks. 

Steve pulls away for a breath, forehead against mine. “You’re beautiful.” 

I smile. “I haven’t showered in like two days, I look gross.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” He kisses my nose. “Prettiest girl in the world. Speaking of, do you want me to help you shower?” 

“Oh Captain, you don’t have to wash me to get me outta my clothes.” I bat my eyes, and Steve laughs. 

“Shuddup. I don’t think you could stand up for that long anyways. And your hair is just…” he can barely run his hands through it, picking up a particularly tangled strand. “Lemme wash it for you.” 

I scoff. “Steve you don’t need to wash my hair. I’m gross and injured and I probably stink.” 

“Honey, you can barely stand for five minutes. Let me help. I want to help you.” I swallow, and Steve’s arms tighten around my shoulders. 

“Okay.” I am tired, and washed hair would be nice. “Where’s Bucky with my stuff?” 

Like clockwork, Bucky walks in the room with three tote bags full of stuff, and my two plants in his arms. 

“Is that everything in my room?” I ask, sitting up, hand gripping my side. 

Bucky shrugs. “It’s most of it. We don’t know how long you’ll wanna stay.” 

“Barnes, are you asking me to move in?” 

Bucky places my stuff down against the wall, and carefully puts my plants on the windowsill. “Oh doll, never.” He winks. 

I pull my legs over the side of the bed, and start to get up. 

“Woah woah woah,” Bucky says, sitting next to me on the bed, keeping me from getting up. 

“Jesus Bucky, I can stand.” His eyes follow me as I limp across the room. “These plants have to be in specific places. My pothos needs to be here,” I place it on the bedside table. “And I want to see how my snake plant does in the direct sunlight.” I limp back to the windowsill. Halfway there a giant spike of pain goes through my leg, and I stop, gritting my teeth in pain. 

“Doll?” Bucky stands, concerned. 

“I’m  _ fine _ I promise.” I put the snake plant in its place. I exhale slowly. This leg fucking hurts. “Okay Buck, you can help,” I say, voice soft. 

He smiles at me, close-lipped, and he helps me limp back across the room to the bed. “I don’t like seeing you in pain Robin.” 

I chew on my lip. “I don’t like being in pain so I guess we’re on the same page.” I take a deep breath as that stabbing feeling continues through my body. My eyes go out of focus, and I stare at the floor. 

“Do you want those pain meds?” Steve’s hand rubs up and down my back. 

I shake my head. “No, I’m fine.” I don’t want to be all fuzzy. “I’ll take them before bed.” 

“Are you sure?” Bucky’s hand wraps around my shoulder. 

“Yeah. It’s fine.” The pain dulls to a throbbing. “A shower sounds good.” I look at Steve. 

He helps me into the shower, and sits outside as I wash my body with one hand, gripping the shower wall with my other. My hair is up in a bun, and Steve lifts me out of the shower. He changes my bandages methodically, just as the doctor instructed, and he drapes the towel over me as he does. It hurts. Steve’s hands are gentle, and just filled with love and care and I feel safe. And I start to cry. 

Steve doesn’t say anything, just continues bandaging me as I bawl like a fucking baby. Maybe it’s the stress of the last few days, maybe it's the fact that I’m being taken care of and feel truly safe, but I can’t stop the tears that flow down. Steve’s hands pull away, the burn on my legs cleaned and cared for, and I grab it before he can. 

“Steve, I-” 

“Shh, love. It’s okay.” He pulls me up until I’m draped across his legs and pressed against his chest, and I sob some more. He strokes my hair, and we sit together on the bathroom floor for I don’t know how long. I take several shuddering breaths, and grab hold of his shirt. 

“Will you wash my hair?” I whisper. 

“Yes,” he says into the top of my head. I lay with my head over the tub, and Steve works his hands through my hair, brushing it out with his fingers until no tangles remain. My eyes close slightly, and my body aches, less so than before. I’m able to breathe deeper now, and Steve kisses me lightly on the forehead. 

He dries my hair, and helps me off the floor. I look up at him. “Sorry I cried.” 

“Shh. It’s okay love. You don’t need to apologize.” I nod, and pull him into a hug. His arms are so fucking strong around me. “Wanna get in some comfy clothes?” 

“Yeah,” I whisper. Bucky already has some sweats ready for me on the bed, along with one of their shirts. They leave the room to make dinner, and I slide on the clothes, pulling my wet hair up. 

When I go into the kitchen, Bucky is waiting for me, and he wraps me in a hug. I’m getting a lot of hugs today. “Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah I think so,” I say, and let Bucky cover me in a blanket on the couch, turning on a movie. The sun is almost down, and the sunset paints the room pink and orange. I zone out, eyes locked on Tangled which is playing on the screen. 

Steve hands me a mug of soup, homemade, something with corn in it. It’s good, and I drink it all, leaning into Bucky’s side. “Are you okay?” 

I look in those beautiful eyes. “It hurts.”

“What part hurts?” 

“Leg.” My side feels okay right now. “I’m tired.” 

Buck kisses my forehead. “Wanna go to bed honey?” 

I feel so physically and emotionally drained. “I dunno.” I slump farther into his side, and I feel kind of gutted. “Don’t wanna move.” 

“Can I pick you up?” Bucky asks, and I nod. He scoops me up. Steve follows, turning down the sheets, and giving me my pain medication. 

God that shit works fast, and I’m floaty all of a sudden. “Guys I think it’s kicking in.” 

Steve laughs as he tucks me in, Bucky sliding in next to me. I feel very sleepy already. “Wait,” I say. “I wanna be in the middle.”

Bucky slides the both of us down, and Steve scoots in next to me. “Is this okay?” He asks me, and I nod happily. 

“Is it okay that I’m in the middle?” 

“You can be in the middle anytime sugar.” Steve rubs my arm. 

I’m on the edge of sleep when Bucky kisses my cheek, and holds my hand, not wanting to risk hurting me. I love them. 

Fuck. 

\---

It takes me about two weeks to fully get back on my feet. The burn on my leg is mostly healed, and the wound on my side has closed up, though it’s still sore sometimes. Steve and Buck still haven’t wanted me to go back to living in my room, though I’ve asked them repeatedly. I don’t want to get in their way. 

I’m sitting on the couch with my feet in Steve’s lap, reading. Steve’s dozing on Bucky’s shoulder, the brunets’s eyes on the movie that’s playing on the screen. I love days like this. Sun streaming through the windows, cozied up, reading. 

That calm is interrupted by an alarm going off on both Steve and Bucky’s phone. The blonde jerks awake, grabbing his phone. “Fuck,” he sighs. “Hydra spotted working in Spain. We have to go raid their facility.” 

My mouth tightens. “Do you need my help?” 

“No, you’re still hurt. You need to stay here.” 

“I couldn’t wait on the quinjet or something?” I feel so helpless here, when they go off to save lives and I sit on the couch. 

Steve’s brow furrows. “I don’t think so Robin.” 

Bucky drops a kiss onto the top of my head. “I’m sorry doll. But we’ll be back soon.” 

He’s right. They’ll be back before I know it. It’s selfish of me, but I don’t want them to go. I know they save lives and do very important work but I want my boys here with me. 

They get ready and leave within 30 minutes, and I’m left alone on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! thanks for reading; i'm sorry this is up late, i had a covid scare, but i'm okay!!!


End file.
